Till Death Do Us Part
by Haley-n-Nathan4eva
Summary: Nathan is shocked beyond belief when Haley shows up at his doorway. Is there anything left for these two, is will the relationship be best forgotten. Im dredful at summarys plz read it
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic so bear with me.. It picks up at the season finale two things are different. Brooke decided to stay in Tree Hill after Lucas confronted her about his feelings toward her and is living with Peyton, Nikki never took Jenny she is in Jail for lying in court and Jenny is with Jake and they are also living with Peyton. I am a humungous Nathan and Haley fan so this fan fic will focus mostly on the two of them.

Chapter 1

Painful Reunion

H- Hi.

Nathan is shocked beyond all belief. How he has waited for so long to see her again in Tree Hill. To here her voice saying the simplest of gestures like Hi. Even though he knows how happy he is to see her, he cant bring himself to just forgive her like that. How could she just show up out of the blue and just say Hi like everything was okay. All of a sudden Nathans happiness turned to anger. Rage caused by how horribly sad he felt everytime he thought of her not being by his side.

N- Why are you here?

H- I went home to see if you were there but you weren't, so i figured you would be here

N- What do you mean home? You have been gone it is no longer our home, it is now the apartment that I used to live in with the woman I now regret everything that happened between her and I

Haley couldn't belive what Nathan had just said to her, she swore she wouldn't cry tonight. But she never thought he would be as harsh as he was being towards her, she wanted him to know how sorry she was but she couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth.

H- (with tears in her eyes) How can you talk like that Nathan, you regret everything between us.

Nathan realised that was harsh but all of the anger and hurt he has felt was just boiling inside of him. Seeing Haley cry still broke his heart but he would under no circumstances let her know that.

N- How could you leave me after telling me every night how much you loved me. How can you look me in the eyes right now and not see how badly you hurt me Haley? (Nathan is trying so hardly to hold his tears back) You were the first person I really loved with all of my heart, the first person I let through the wall i give everyone else. I trusted you not to break my heart. But you did and you know that as of right now I wish none of that ever happened.

H- (crying) Nathan im sorry so sorry I dont know what else to say to you. I never meant to hurt you I dont want this marriage to be over. I love you Nathan

N- I cant tell you how long i have waited to here you say those words to me. Every time someone knocked on the door hoping it would be the woman I had loved. But it never happend, and now that your hear i cant bring myself to be happy you are here. Haley you broke my heart, you shattered it. I really dont think I can forgive you. You dont love me Haley if you did you would have never left me. As far as this marriage Haley its over, I mailed in the annulment papers already. Its now a bad memory from the past, and Haley there is no future for you and I.

Nathan closes the door, and feels like he has just been shot in the heart. He did still love Haley with all of his heart, he just didn't think she felt the same.

Please comment me positive or negative, if i get enough comments I will post the 2nd Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Suprising Feelings

The Fire Department showed up at Dan Scott Motors about 30 minutes after the fire had started. Someone passing in a car saw and called 911. They showed up and pulled Dan Scott out of the burning building. It was obvious before the peramedics looked at him that he was not going to make it. He had third degree burns all over his body and was actually on fire when they pulled him out. Clearly he was no longer breathing. The peramedics managed to resussitate (sp?) him, and had to fly him to the hospital in a helicopter because he wouldn't stay stable in an ambulance.

Peramedic- Is there anyone that we can call

Cop- I will do a check to see if he has any family

P- By the looks of him I don't think he will make it

C- Well time will tell

Deb and Nathan were sitting in the kitchen talking about Nathans previous encounter with Haley. Deb notices how hurt Nathan is. She can see in his eyes that he does not want his relationship with Haley to end. He loved the girl so much. But part of Deb couldn't forgive Haley for all of the pain that she had put her son through.

D- I am so sorry Nathan

N- Yeah me too, I really do love her i just dont think i can bring myself to forgive her

D- I know she hurt you Nathan. What she did was selfish and you can tell her age by her actions. But maybe it was just a really huge mistake. I would know i have had them before.

N- I cant believe you are sticking up for her.

D- I am not at all saying that what Haley did was right. It was not at all. But you can't assume that because of this she doesnt love you. You dont know that Nathan. She came back. That must mean something right?

N- I dont know what to do I need to go for a walk and clear my head

D- I think that you both might just need some time. Haley probably regrets everday what she did too you. She took a chance on you when you were a lesser person then you are now. Maybe you just need to think about how much you really love her.

Nathan remembers what Lucas had said to him like a month ago. About loving Haley even when she is lesser. Nathans thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. Nathan answers it

N- Hello

Dr. - Hello is this the house where Daniel Scott redises

N- yeah?

Dr. - Mr. Scott was brought into the hospital today from a fire at the dealership he owns. We would appreciate it if the family of Mr. Scott could come down to the hospital

N- yeah we will be right there

Nathan gets of the phone and explains everything to Deb. Not to his suprise she didn't seem very upset. Nathan didn't know why but he was feeling a little, he hated to think it worried about Dan.

Please read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You for all of the reviews.. I'm glad that you like it. This one is short but its full of info

Chapter 3

What?

Nathan and Deb arrive at the Hospital and go to the room where they were supposed to go to talk to the Dr.

Dr- Hello Mrs. Scott and im guessing Nathan

N & D- Hello

Dr- Ok, well there are some serious things that we need to talk about

D- Alright like what?

Dr- Your husband is in really bad shape, he won't stay stable. He is on life support, machines are the only thing keeping him alive right now

Nathan and Deb both look at each other.. all they want to know is who started the fire. Nathan is sad inside but won't let his mom see because he knows how she would react. So he keeps it inside, no matter how much of a monster Dan was he was still his father.

D- Ok.. Wow

Dr.- Your husband has a will on file in this hospital, we would like your permission to get it. Only to see what he would have wanted in a situation like this.

D- Yes go ahead, can I see it after

Dr.- Of course

A different Doctor brings the will to them, Nathan is so shocked that this paper determines whether his Father lives or Dies

Dr.- Ok, under the section for health, (the doctor looks up at Deb and Nathan) he wants his son Nathan to make the decision

N- How can I make a decision like this, even after the guy is like dead he still finds a way of putting me in uncomforatble situations

D- (with Fake tears in her eyes) Don't talk about your father like that

Nathan almost burst out laughing at how fake his mom was being right now. He couldn't handle all of this. He felt like his brain was going to explode! This and Haley coming home all in one night.

N- I think I just need to go for a walk

Dr.- You have all the time you need Nathan

Before Nathan could leave a cop came in

C- Please wait one minute Mr. Scott. We have some bad news

Deb and Nathan both look at each other. What else could go wrong

C- We have someone in custody that has confessed to poisoning, and starting the fire at Dan Scott Motors

N & D- WHO!

C- His name is Christopher Keller

Cliff Hanger.. thank you all for reading I might update again today if i get enough reviews.

xo Ariel


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! Im so glad that you all like it. Thank you so much for reading.!

Chapter 4

Pull The Plugg

N- What?

C- Do you know this man?

N- Do I know him, Hell yeah I know him he is the reason me and my wife got a divorce

C- Can you think of any reason he might want your father dead?

N- No But i have a few of why i want him dead

C- Please Mr. Scott don't talk like that. He is requesting to speak to you

N- I can't talk to that man, I might end up in the predicament he is in if i have to be in the same room as him

C- He won't tell us a motive he said he had to talk to you

Nathan was so, confused and could not think of any reason why he would want Dan dead. He realised that he had to talk to him, in order to clear his head a little bit

N- Alright I will talk to him

C- You will not lay a hand on him, you swear

N- I can't make any promises

C- Mr. Scott

N- Fine I won't touch him

The Cop directs Nathan down to the Tree Hill Jail, a place he had come to know pretty well. The officer directed Nathan to Chris' visitors table. Chris looked up at Nathan, and seeing him all Nathan wanted to do is beat the s h i t out of him. He couldn't do anything else other then glare.

Ch- Looking good Nathan

N- (in a pissed tone) I dont need your small talk, I came here for a reason not to make small conversation with the one man i hate most in the world

Ch- You hate me more then daddy

N- Yeah I do

Ch- Wow i must be a terrible person

N- JUST TALK!

Ch- You know for a person that wants information out of me, your being kinda mean

Nathan goes to hit him but a cop pulls him back

Cop- CHILL! Mr. Keller he came here for a reason, and if your not going to tell him, i'll let you get back to your boyfriend in cell 13

Chris then glared at the cop

Ch- Alright, man what im about to tell you is going to hurt you

N- no more then I have been hurting the last 3 months while you were with my wife

Ch- I know you must of been hurting Haleys a great girl

Nathan was trying to hold in his anger

N- I did not come here to talk about Haley

Ch- Well it has something to do with Haley

N- Im listening

Ch- Alright here goes, your dad knew that i was a musiscian looking for someone to spark an interest in me.. So one day I was down working at the CD store when your dad walked in. He asked if i was Chris Keller and i said yeah. He then told me he found an agent that was interested in me. But it came with strings. He wanted me to find a way to break up his son and his wife. He was convinced that she would ruin your basketball career. And since I was ready to do anything for this I said yeah. As soon as i found out Haley had a voice on her i found the perfect way.

Nathan could not belive what he was being told.

Ch- I had seen how you felt about her, but tryed to push it out of my head cause this was my shot. I managed to get in her head and convince her to leave you and come on tour with me. I was having the time of my life, but i saw how miserable Haley was. She was never truely happy, so i told her the tour was over. Someone told your dad and he said if i let Haley leave my career was over. Finally Haley said she couldnt live like this and left. Your Dad had me fired. So i sent him a bottle of boose with Perkasets grinded up in it. With a note that said for all you have done. Then when he was almost passed out i showed up and lit the place on fire

Nathan was speechless. He knew his dad was an ass but he didnt think he would go this low. He was so unbelievebly mad

N- THanks for telling me, I have something i need to do

Nathan left, he showed up at the hospital about 15 minutes later

Dr.- You wanted to see me Mr. Scott

N- Yeah, I would like you to take my father off of every machine he is on

Dr.- Alright, thank you for making a decision

N- Yah

After the doctor left Nathan said to himself

N- You made me miserable, now its your turn to die

Thanks for reading, Naley will be coming up soon I promise

xo Ariel


	5. Chapter 5

Thank all of you for your awesome replies! Im glad you all like it, I have been working really hard.

Chapter 5

It's Pink

Nathan had just gotten home and saw Deb sitting on the couch looking at a picture of the three of them.

N- Hey Mom

D- Nathan! Oh sweetheart I am so sorry he put you in that situation, have you decided what your going to do

N- Its ok mom really, and yeah it has already been decided

D- Well

N- Hes gone mom, They took him off of all his machines about 15 minutes ago

D- I know this sounds horrible, But im kind of glad

N- Yeah mom i think everyone will be

D- So this Chris guy, why did he do it

Nathan sat there explaining the entire story to Deb. All Deb did was sit there and listen, it horrified her to here that the man she thought she loved could do this to her son. When Nathan finished telling his mom, they both had tears in there eyes

D- Nathan Im so sorry (hugging him)

N- Me to

D- So are you going to talk to Haley

N- Yeah I would like to but I have no idea where she would be, I have already tried her phone but she won't answer

D- How about you go to the apartment, she probably went there to remember all the times with you, and if not there the rivercourt

N- Thanks Mom, Im sorry about Dan

D- No thank you dont even think for one second that anyone will be mad at you for what you did, I mean really think about who we are talking about

Nathan hugged his mom and then went to try to find Haley, she wasnt at the river court, and lastly he showed up at the apartment and saw no lights on. His heart fell to the floor. He did not know where else to look. He was exhausted though so he figured he would crash in the apartment, for old times sake. Nathan walked into the apartment and was flooded with memories. He walked straight to his bed and slept.

He awoke to a horrible sound of someone puking there guts out in his bathroom.

N- What the hell. ( he walked into the bathroom and he saw Haley sitting next to the toilet, looking like hell )

H- Nathan! What are you doing here

N- Last I checked this was my apartment

H- I didn't mean it like that, I just thought that you were living at your parents

N- Actually my moms, Dan is dead

H- WHAT THE HELL?

N- Long story we will talk about later, first we need to talk about us

H- Nathan I don't know what else to say im sooo (starts puking again)

As an automatic reaction Nathan goes over to her and holds her hair back, He had missed her so much, touching her at all was amazing to him.

H- Thanks.. Nathan i swear I didnt sleep with him, i didn't sleep with anyone. I was miserable on tour, ( haley was rambling and it made Nathan smile) What are you smiling at

N- I already know all of this

H- How?

N- Part of the long story that i guess i should tell you know, ( he told her about everything that had happened , he had to stop on occasion to let Haley puke )

H- Wow

N- Yah.. well he will never bother us again

H- Thank god, so do you think you'll miss him

N- I dont know how to answer that, I mean i guess a little because he was my father. But i dont think i will much

H- So.. whats the deal with us

N- I forigive you for everything Hales, but never ever leave me again

H- I wouldnt, I would kiss you right now but i dont think it would be very romantic

Nathan smiles to himself..

N- So Haleys whats wrong with you

H- I dont know, this has been going since 2 weeks after I left to go on tour, i thought it was just nerves and anxiety

Nathan thinks to himself for a minute, HOLY SHIT

N- Haley I know that this is really weird question but, when was your last period

Haley thinks to herself, there is no way what there thinking could be..

H- Umm.. I can't remember, I have been preoccupied and never realized

N- Haley are you.. PP Pregnant?

H- Oh My God, I cant be, Im only 17

N- well lets go and find out

They were both so scared, but wouldnt say anything to the other as they were waiting for the test results..

N- Okay Haley its been 3 minutes

H- I cant look at it Nathan, you do it your my husband

Nathan looks at it and Turns to Haley

N- Haley baby its Pink

Sorry Another Cliff Hanger, I will update tomorrow, unless I dont get enough reviews.. thanks for reading

xo Ariel


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for your posts! Im glad that you like it!

Chapter 6

My Inheritance

Haley could not believe what was going on. How could she be pregnant, she made sure to be safe. She was on birth control and he had a condom every time. It must be a cheap home pregnancy test because there is no way that she could be pregnant.

H- It must be wrong

N- Haley...

H- (starts to cry) It can't be right! I have school classes I can't have a baby

N- Haley its all going to be all right

H- What do you mean! You are the guy Nathan you can just walk away from me and live the rest of your life I CANT! I have to carry this baby and then have it, and have to tell it everyday that its father left because he was 17 when I got pregnant!

N- Whoa Haley you need to chill. What in the world would make you think that I will leave you. Have you forgotten that we are married, I will never leave you. I promised you Till Death do us part.

H- Sorry Nathan, I don't think you will leave me. It's just hormones

N- Alright well, Wife you need to go and lie down. I will make you some Macaroni and Cheese

H- Ok, but I don't want Mac and Cheese, I am dying to have sour patch kids

N- Alright, thats a little randomn but i will go to the store and get you some. I have to stop by my moms house to pick up some stuff. Do you mind if I tell my mom? She will be so happy for us

H- How are we going to support this child, we can barely support ourselves.

N- Haley baby, you are having major mood swings

H- NO IM NOT I HATE YOU

N- What?

H- Oh baby im soo sorry, I didnt mean it. You can tell your mom, but make sure you get me some sour patch kids

N- Yea

Nathan thinks to himself, Wow this is going to be different. and im not sure if thats a good thing or a bad thing.

He stops by the store and gets 10 packages of sour patch kids. He doesnt want another episode like earlier. He shows up at his moms house walks in and she looks upset.

N- Mom whats wrong?

D- Nothing really, but i have some really good new for you

N- What mom, and why arent you smiling

D- Your asshole of a father left you all of his money, the dealership, and this house

N- Holy Shit!

D- Yeah, he left me nothing

N- Im like a millionaire now

D- Yah Nathan you are

N- Wow, the timing is impecible

D- What do you mean?

N- Haley is pregnant, now we will have the money to get the baby everything, and to get Haley a tutor for when she cant go to school anymore

D- Oh my god! Nathan Im so happy for you

N- Thanks mom, i have to go though she might be going crazy without her sour patch kids

D- First Nathan, Im moving to Florida, leaving tomorrow to live with your Grandparents

N- What mom

D- This way you and Haley can move into this house and you can raise your baby together in a house

N- Wow.. thanks Mom, im going to miss you so much

D- I will still visit I just need to do this for me

N- Thank you soo much, I gotta get back to my pregnant wife though

D- I love you very much Nathan

N- Love you too mom

Nathan left, shocked at what just happened. Wow i am rich again, only now its mine! And now im going to be a dad.

Sorry it is so short! I will update a long one tomorrow I promise. Then on Thursday Im going to see Kelly Clarkson after work. And Friday i get to see my brother who I haven't seen since December. Then on Sat I leave for two weeks. But i swear the first thing i do when I get home is update. Thank you all for reading


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. Im glad that you like it. If i right things that aren't like really correct like with pregnancies sorry. I do not know to much about them. I got the sour patch kids craving from my sister who just had a baby. I thought it was really randomn so I used it for this. This is my last update for 2 weeks. Please dont forget about me.. lol

Chapter 7

Reality Sets In

Lucas was in the middle of a heavy make-out session with Brooke when he heard his front door open.

L- What the hell?

B- Are you expecting someone?

L- No you?

B-Nope

L & B- Nathan?

N- Yeah Lucas can we talk

L- Yeah I guess

The go out onto the front porch

L- So whats the deal man? I thought this brotherly stuff was over

N- It was, till Haley came home

L- What? Haley is home

N- Yah.. and shes pregnant

L- Wow.. is that what she came home for

N- No. She didn't find out until yesterday

L- So does this mean you guys are better

N- Yeah we talked everything through. And I have some awesome news

L- What

N- Dans dead

L- What the hell has been going on in the past 48 hours? How did he die

Nathan explained the entire Chris situation to Lucas and Lucas just sat there speechless

L- Holy wow, I new Dan was a p r i c k but I never thought he was that bad

N- Yeah it suprised me, Then he left me everything he owned

L- whoa, didnt see that one coming

N- Me either, my mom was upset about it, she is going to live with my grandparents in Florida. Shes going to back off and give me and Haley space to raise our child and stuff. The house is now mine so it would be perfect

L- Have you been to the Dr. yet about Haley

N- Our first appointment is tomorrow, and depending on how far along Haley is we might get to find out the sex of the baby

L- This is all so sudden. To think how things were two days ago and now looking at it.

N- Yeah.. im just soo happy to have Haley back. Speak of I should probably get going, she was really adoment about this sour patch kids.

L- (laughs) Pregnant women

N- You have no idea.. talk to you tomorrow man

L- See You later

Nathan gets home and Haley is asleep on the couch. He picks her up and carries her into the bedroom. He laid her down and just watched her sleep. Remembering why he loved her so much. He laid down and slowly felly asleep with Haley in his arms.

Haley woke up in Nathans arms. She remembered how happy she was to be back home. Not waking up alone on a tour bus anymore. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8:30 there appointment wasnt untill 10:30. She leaned over and kissed Nathan

N- I would never mind waking up like that

H- Morning sunshine

N- what time is it

H- 8 30

N- What? Why are you waking me up so damn early, the appointment isn't for another two hours

H- Sorry that your pregnant wife didnt want to be awake alone for two whole hours

N- Your going to use this pregnancy against me every chance you get arent you

H- You know it, what took you so long last night

N- Well my mom is super happy that you are pregnant. Dan left us all of his money, the house, and the dealership

H- Holy s h i t, we are like millionaires

N- Thats what I said, my mom is moving to florida to sort things out with herself. She wants up to move into the house, and raise our baby together. And since we have all of this money now. We can pay for a private tutor for us so we wont fall behind

H- this is amazing, but why is there and us in there

N- Do you think im going to leave my pregnant wife home alone while I go to school, no way. We will both be staying home

H- Have i told you how much I love you, and how amazingly lucky we are.

N- Yeah, but it always helps to here it again

H- I love you ( she goes to kiss him but feels like shes going to be sick and runs to the bathroom) How much longer is this morning sickness going to last

N- How the heck should I know

H- You said heck instead of h e l l that never happens

N- Well I dont want to swear in front of my child

H- Your going to be such a good daddie

N- As are you only mommy

H- Lets go to Karens to get breakfast, tell everyone the good news

N- Well Lucas already knows

H- When did he find out

N- I had to clear some stuff up with him last night so i told him everything

H- Alright. Well here is the deal for todaywe will ggo eat, pack our stuff and you will move us to the house because im pregnant and cant lift anything ( haleys says this with an innocent smile )

N- Whatever you say Mother of my child and my lovely wife

H- Are you trying to get laid, cause it wont be happening while im pregnant

N- D a m n thats 9 months

H- Thought you werent going to swear around your child

N- That was until i found out that i wasnt getting any for 9 MONTHS!

H- Oh calm down drama queen

N- Your pushing your luck Mrs. Scott

H- Really now? I am the one carrying this baby and your yelling at me. I would say your pushing your luck

N- Lets get ready to go out

H- I dont want to anymore i just want some sour patch kids

N- There on the counter i got them last night

H- Thanks you

Haley finished her sour patch kids one after the other. Untill she only had 3 left. They both got ready and left for the doctors appoinment.

Dr.- Mr and Mrs Scott

N- Thats us

D- That cant be you look way to young to be pregnant and expecting

H- Excuse me

D- You two are married

N- Yes we are, we didnt come to answer 50 questions we just want our appointment

D- Follow me please

The Dr did some tests and 30 minutes later

D- Well Mrs. Scott according to all of these tests you are 3 months along. If you would like we can do an ultrasound and determine the sex of the baby.

H- Yes we want to!

D- Ok, well you are carrying a nice strong and healthy boy

N- You sure its a boy

D- Yes if you look there you can see

N- OO yah i see now

H- (starts to cry) Nathan we are having a baby boy

N- yeah baby we are

Nathan went out into the hall and was waiting for Haley to finish and he reality didnt hit him till right now. He was going to be the father of this child. This little baby that was so new to the world. Careless, not full of regret or mistakes. Soon enough he was going to be responsible for caring for anothers life. He will be 100 dependant on him and Haley. He will be theirs always and forever.

Thanks for reading! I hope you like it


	8. Authors Note

Oh my gosh guys I am so sorry that it has been so long since my last update. I am working on one right now I promise you. I feel so bad for making you all wait so long and I promise I will never take this long to update again. Again I am soo sorry...

xoxo Ariel


End file.
